


Harmony

by Artorias



Series: Feel the Rush + Extras [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Depressing, Multi, Other, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/pseuds/Artorias
Summary: Ever since you were a child, you've had broken memories of someone who's always been with you. Being stuck in a hospital bed with no room for socialization only made that relationship stronger.Then one day, she disappeared.Blond hair, and smelled like peaches. That's all you can remember.But will your sanity last long enough? How long until your entire mental state collapses?





	1. Useless

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, extremely depressing first chapter. Quite short.
> 
> I've had this story saved in my documents for a while, but I've finally digged it up and cleaned it. Truthfully, this was the first draft for my main series, Feel the Rush. I didn't like it though, and eventually scrapped it into something else. As such, it is quite rushed. I had a lot of fun going through my previous works, though! It's nice to see how you improve writing over time.

Again.

  
  


They’re happening  _ again. _

  
  


Fragmented memories that flicker in your mind, like a half-broken CRT TV that sometimes shuts on and off, a face you can’t quite remember always fleeting resurfacing somehow in the depths of your mind.

  
  
  


_ “There’s… there’s this girl that I can’t remember. She was always by my side… but she isn’t here anymore. Why am I remembering a girl that I can’t even describe in the first place?!” _

  
  


_ “Hm… a common case of dissociative identity disorder. Truthfully, it would’ve been odd for you NOT to develop this. You haven’t exactly had the chance to go and socialize, haven’t you?” _

  
  


_ “I-I’ve been losing every memory of her. All I can remember is her hair color and scent…” _

  
  


_ “Considering this IS a severe case of DID, it wouldn’t be amiss for your memories of a fake person to slowly fade away. It’s in fact quite possible you were in the middle of having a schizophrenic episode. However, it’s unclear whether you have DID or schizophrenia…” _

  
  
  


_ “Is… Is there something wrong with me?” _

  
  


_ “...I have medication here for this. I encourage you to seek additional medical treatment as well.” _

  
  


You threw that bottle out the second you got home. You know they’re real. Those memories, eve rso fleeting, always fading away as soon as they were in your grasp.

  
  


Blond hair. Smelled like peaches, ripe on a sunny spring day. 

  
  


It hurts. It  _ hurts _ .

  
  


You cradle your head in agony, trying your best to keep the whimpers inside. But you know the second you stop remembering, you lose more and more. Once you knew her name. Height. Eye color. Now, you remember  _ nothing _ .

  
  
  


Her gentle touch. Mischievous demeanor. Always by your side.

  
  


Considering you’ve been kept inside a hospital all your life, having someone like her was  _ everything _ to you. She played with you, comforted you, and taught how to be a better person than your parents ever could.

  
  


Your head swells again, hands gripping the cold metal of your hospital bed. Please.

  
  


Anything. Any memory, it doesn’t matter what. Anything, so that you can prove you aren’t a fucking raving lunatic. 

  
  


Anything to feel her embrace you, just one more time.

  
  


But you feel nothing.

  
  


Just as you always have. Dead, cold nothing instead takes the place of her warmth.

  
  


That familiar icy sensation creeps around your heart, grasping your heart.

  
  
  


“You’ll always be alone,” Something whispers, your dead-fish eyes unmoving.

  
  
  


**_Is d e at h tr_** **_uly_** **_ t he end ? ? ?_**

  
  
  


**_y̷̝̦̫̤o̕u̯̞̟ ̦̦̦͉̥a̷̭̣̼̲͓_** **_rẹ̶ ̜͍͔̼a͕̯̦͈̞͡ ̝͡_** **_f̥͉̤a̵͖͓i͚̪̥̩̬̫͘l҉̫u̴̯̻͈̬̮r̡͎̥e͕͖̤̰̖͕_**

  
  
  


** _You will die alone._ **

  
  


**_"̳̰͓͟W̡̬̫̜͕͖h͚at̛̝̻̣̮̫ ̯̰͈͖͓̻̠a̛ŗ̺̠͙e̩̺͖̯̱̜ ̫̳͚͚̺we̞͈̹͔̦̖ ̝̪̗p͎̳͓͙̼̱a̬̻̙̼y̡̜̰̰̳̠̖i̻n̙̪̝̠̠g̻͔̹̫̦ ̬t͚̦̝͙͙̣͡h͓̤̰̼͚o̤̺͙̖̭̫͓us̘̠̖̣͔̖͙͝an҉̰̰̘ͅd͙̲̙͉̤͝s̜̖ ͕̻̖͙̬f̨̥̼o̼̮r̦̤͙,̩̪̗͚͇ t̲̩͙̣͕o̟̙̺͉͡ ̡̞ke̮̻̙̲͚͖e̦͔̖̰͝p̝̯̱ ̪̜͈̟̠̣t̹̱̜̝͇̝͢h̛̪͕̮̹at̞̮̺͍͔̙ ̫̩̪̩̥̥u̟̼̩̬s̟̬̗͖̰̟̘e͍͞l̛̯̪͕̱ȩ̼s̶s̠̪̩͙̙̰̹ ̯c̺̬̰͘h͎̩̰i̶̭l̫͚̙̮͓̗͈d̹͉̩̩͠ͅ ͖̻o̲̫̜̟̭ͅf̠͕͇͕̳͢ ̮̣o̱̹͉̱͢u̪ͅr͉͕̮̞̖͓̲s̖̝̝ ̣a̲̥̲̖̞̣͜l̰̟͓̭̬̮i͓̱̭͉̫͕̰ve̬?̴̮̺̲̲̣̙!̤̟ ̩̦͟It̳͚͎̤̭̭̼ ̟ẉ̝̝̻̻o̸̻̝͕̟͙ͅu̳̹͘l̫̗͡ḓ̭̫͉̩̟͟ ̥̝̺̺̳̲̙s̠͇̹av̗̠̝̙̰̤e͡ ҉ṳs͎̟̭̖ m̡͙ _** **_o͈͚̱̭̮n͙̰̳e̙͈̯y̩̠̖̼̪̤ ҉͖͉͓͎i̖̬f̲̳̭̙̰͕ͅ ̙͓̰̣̕w̹̝̯͟e̙͉̥̘ ̪͉̼̝̱p̧̝̱̻ͅu̘̯̲_** **_l̟̫̝͙͙͍l̶͓̞̘e͞d̩͉̳̮̘ ͘t̖̠̯h͓̩̼̗͡e҉ ͙̺̫̖l̹̜̗͖̣͜i̢̹̜f̗̞̕e̵̟̰͎͎̣͚͖ ̷̮͎̞̼̳̹s̵̮̻̖͇u͉͈̻͖͇͔p̮̘̘͘p̱̗͜-̣̝͙̲̜̩"̠̲̠_**

** _̣̟̠̠̬_ **

** _͚̻̻_ **

** _͙̗͜"͕̟H͈̙̳̦͔ͅE̤̫̟̰̟ ̡̲͖̞CA̱̯̼͓̺N̗̗̱ͅ ͕̺͖͖͚̣Ḩ̬̯̝E̫͚̫̣A̜̦͎͖͇̣ R̭̝ ̘̬̹U̩̼͉͓͔S͏̤̼̜̮,̺̝̭͝ ̴͎̩̣̺̼̣͔F̰A͚̞̭͎̰̱͢T̲̗̖̭͕̹H͢-͙"͕̺͟_ **

  
  
  
  


** _So, perish useless child._ **

  
  


** _Die alone, as is your destiny._ **

  
  
  


Slamming your back down onto the bed, you can only do one thing.

  
  
  


A̖̱̣͎̣̬̤A̞̹͉͓̱̕A͏̭̮̤̩A̖͢A̦̝̯AA̳Ḁ̷̪̞̤̤̰A̱͍ͅA͚̜̱A̹͔̬̹̪̺ͅA̶̙̳̼̣A̝͘A̡̯͖̟̗̬A̫͍͖̭̭A̺͍͞A̦̬͕̼A͙͖͔̦AAͅA̛̘̝̰͍̠ͅA̰̲͘ͅA̜̬͔Ḁ͕̕ͅA̢̻̰̜̻̲͎̩A̸̲̬̦̫̥A̻̻̠͢Ḁ̹̘̼̲̣̘A̙͖A͏A̛̲̙͓ͅA̫̖A̱͉̰̠̗A̹͈̲̠A̗͚̱A͇̖͉͎͚͝A̵̫A̵̘͉͈͇͕A̲̠̹̞͈̹͟Ạ̳̳͓A̦̞̰A̮̤̹̼̫͔̬͟A̠̪͔̳A̪̫̺̘͓̬ͅA҉̥̠A̰̪A̸̳̰̹̯͙̲̺A̼̥͎͚͖̝͙AA̘A͉̪A͡A̱̱̙A̩͍̖̝̬A̜̦͖A̦̕Ḁ̶̼̪A̶͔̟̥A͉͕̜̗̯̝̹Ạ̤A͍̠̲A͎̝͍̼͕̗̜A̤̮A̴̗̮A͏̞̲͈A̜͉̯̮ẠA̷̻̣̣̟A҉͉̠̣̲̤A̪̬̗̟̤A̪A̙̦͇͞A̬͙̬̝̜̠A̹̖̺͚̣͉͝A̜̯A̜A̟̟A̭͇̼̹̺A̧̫͚̠̰̻̖A̝̮̭͢A̡̘A̮͚AAA̛̞͖̩͓͖͖HELPHELPHELPANYONEHELPHELPHELPA͔̘̠̪̦͉̟͡A͓̺͢A̝͖̳̙̠A̫̘A̗̙̻A̧̗͓̖̱̤A͟A̧A̳̥ͅẠ̶̮̝̪A̗͔̲̙͓A̞͢A̡̘̞̩͕͎A̟̮͔̘͙A̘̼̩̹͚̤͔A͇̪A̵ͅA̹͎A͇̟͙AA̷͔̱͍ẠA̸̪̺̙A̙̘͓̦̘̺A̴̺̠A̭͍̥̮̙͍̞͜A̤͖̮̜̰̙̬A͏͓̮ͅI̜̥̻̬̝ͅT̮͉ ͔͠HͅU̦͙̗̻̲͝R̭̱̣̠̮ͅT̛S̙̮̜̭͈͡ͅI̜̥̻̬̝ͅT̮͉ ͔͠HͅU̦͙̗̻̲͝R̭̱̣̠̮ͅT̛S̙̮̜̭͈͡ͅI̜̥̻̬̝ͅT̮͉ ͔͠HͅU̦͙̗̻̲͝R̭̱̣̠̮ͅT̛S̙̮̜̭͈͡ͅI̜̥̻̬̝ͅT̮͉ ͔͠HͅU̦͙̗̻̲͝R̭̱̣̠̮ͅT̛S̙̮̜̭͈͡ͅI̜̥̻̬̝ͅT̮͉ ͔͠HͅU̦͙̗̻̲͝R̭̱̣̠̮ͅT̛S̙̮̜̭͈͡ͅI̜̥̻̬̝ͅT̮͉ ͔͠HͅU̦͙̗̻̲͝R̭̱̣̠̮ͅT̛S̙̮̜̭͈͡ͅA͏̥̼̯͉̮͓̞A̳A̰̝̳͈͈̟ITA͖̻͇̹A͕̘A̻̻̦A̡̤̮̱̥̲̯͇A͔̥̮̪͈͔̗A̱͖̰̕ͅA̶̺A̺̰̟A̬̥̦̜̙A̯̖͕A͖̲̯͕̫͎̮A͉̞̖̘A̶͉̪̼͇̣ͅA̠͉͈̯̮̖̻Ḁ̡̫̱A̵͈̟A̖A̼̫̮̙Ą͖̭̝̰A͓̻̻͈͡A̛͙̜A͟A̵̻̟̪͍͙A̫A͖̟̳A̳̠̝̟̲A̲̖̩̝̜̖A҉̞͕͔͓͖̬̼A̸̰̫̫̞A̵̗͕A͓͜A͓̹̹͡A̤̠͎̹̱͇̯̕A̦̮A̲̯̫A͇̜A̼A̡A̷̹͕͎̮A͚̯̟̼̠Ạ͜A҉̺̣̝̲A̸̰̤͙̘͎A͘Ạ̹̪̭͔͍̦A̞͙̞̦A̭̲͍͢A̭̪A̬͔̜̘͖̰A̻͓A̦A̶̮A͎̺͖͓̣̹͇A̺̬͕̬̳̭̩A̦A̻A̬̕A̷̱̞̯̯A̪̥̥̖͔̞ͅA͔͕̲͘Ḁ̠̻͍̮A̛͓̤̤A̭̫A̦͓͙͍̖A̮̣̭̻̭̕ͅA̷̱Ḁ̮A̬̙̬̭̫̣A̻ͅA͎͎̘͝AA̹̲̗̦̲A̗̲

  
  
  


** _Goodbye, useless child._ **

  
  


**_M a y _** **_y o u r n e x t l i f e b e _** **_a s _** **_h o r r i b l e _** **_a s t h i s _** **_o n e._**

  
  
  


Your eyes roll back, mouth foaming as your body convulses uncontrollably. It hurts. It all hurts so, so much.

  
  
  
  


“...Mom. Dad.” You whisper, shocks still coursing through your vein.

  
  
  


“ **I hope you both burn in hell.** ” 

  
  
  


_ BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP... _

  
  
  



	2. Remorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HARMONYYYYYYYYYYYY.
> 
> Back at it again. Love this story.

Being stuck in a hospital bed with virtually no other human interaction besides your assigned nurse gives you quite the amount of time to think to yourself. Your throat was always harsh and dry when you spoke, from the sheer amount of time you spent  _ not _ speaking at all. You read a book once, called Johnny Got His Gun. A soldier who was caught with an artillery shell during his service in WW1, and lost almost all his senses. 

  
  


No sight. No voice. No hearing. No smell. 

  
  
  


Trapped within the confines of his own mind, no matter how dark the thoughts may be. You feel so incredibly lucky, being able to experience all of those daily. Even if your days were as bleak as they could come. 

  
  
  


Memories of your mother resurface at the strangest of moments. Unlike your father who looked at you with disdain at every opportunity, mother was so much nicer and warmer towards you. You remember her gentle caress as a child, her soothing singing voice able to put any weary soul, agitated soul to rest.

  
  


Then, she died. Leaving you  _ truly _ alone.

  
  
  


One day, however… someone came to you. You’ve wracked your head over and over again, desperately clawing at any fragmented memory of her. As every single day passes, you forget something, big or small. Her favorite food. Favorite piece of clothing. Her color.

  
  


Everything.

  
  
  


When you were there, sobbing to yourself in the cold, empty room of a hospital bed,  _ she _ appeared. She looked over you, until she slowly brought her hand onto your head. Feeling the warmth of another persons comfort was too much to bear, and you immediately crashed your body to her torso, wrapping your arms around her with a vice-like grip. 

  
  


She was so warm. Smelled so sweet. Those days with her were pure, untempered  _ bliss _ . You saw so many things with her in the outside world. The vast ocean that stretched across the globe for hundreds of thousands of miles. The skies above, limitless in height as the wind brushed against your face and billowed your hair.

  
  


And yet, here you are. In eternal purgatory, most likely to rot until some merciful god deems you to finally die a fools death. You crawl up and lay your back against what you  _ think _ is a wall, hugging your legs to your chest.

  
  
  


There are no more tears to cry. No more sadness to be felt. No emotions at all, actually.

  
  


Just… nothing. The bitter end of  _ nothing _ that careens to the bottom depths of your soul- the final resting place of a child who was deemed too sickly for the world.

  
  


And so you sat there.

  
  


Waiting.

  
  
  


Waiting for this eternal nightmare to finally end.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ...caw… how meddlesome. Curse my generous soul. _

  
  
  


**~ CURSED ~**

  
  
  
  
  


“...Oh my gosh.” You hear a voice whisper. “It… no no no… no fucking  _ way! _ ” 

  
  
  


You look up, eyes straining to see, well… anything right now. You see a… woman? Her black hair is tied into a ponytail. She has jet black wings to her side, though they aren’t very big. Probably not enough for her to take flight, that’s for sure. For some odd reason, she has two blades strapped to her sides. You hope she doesn’t use it on you.

  
  


“You’re… you’re that kid! The one Ahri- What the hell are you doing here, kid?” She bends down, a look of concern on her face.

  
  


“I… me…?” You mutter, tilting your head to the side. “I… died…” 

  
  


“You… died?!” She exclaims, wincing with a palm on her face. “Oh Heaven and Hells above AND below, Ahri is going to… Can you walk, kid? You can’t stay here.

  
  


“I… can’t?”

  
  


“No. This is the realm of Purgatory… you don’t belong here. You need to walk with me, okay?”

  
  


“I… understand.” You nod, shakily getting to your feet. With a whimper of pain however, you fall back down onto the floor. 

  
  
  


“Oof. You’re looking pretty rough kid. Alright alright, just get on my back, alright? Be careful with the wings, they’re sensitive.” The woman points to her back, kneeling on the floor so you can climb onto her.

  
  


You shakily do so. She smells good, like freshly bloomed roses. “Hold on tight kid. I, er… can’t actually fly, so we’ll have to do-”

  
  


_ WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP! _

  
  
  


“...that.” 

  
  
  


Did… you just teleport? Argh, you feel like you’re gonna be sick! 

  
  


“Woah there kid, calm down.” Your transport puts a hand to your head, her palm glowing a faint red. The nausea goes away quickly. You nod in appreciation, knees wobbling as you slowly stand up straight. Surrounding you is… a city. You’re actually quite surprised, it’s as if you’re still in the human world, if the human had a permanent blood orange hued sky. Tall, skyscraper-like buildings are almost everywhere, the city filled with a bustling population of what you  _ assume _ are demons, much like your savior here. 

  
  
  


“You know, I figured you’d be a lot more surprised.”

  
  


“Surprised…? No… I am more… interested…” You hollowly chime out, a sleepy look in your eyes. 

  
  


“Hmm… brave kid, aren’t you. Ah, right, where are my manners? Name’s Akali, fallen angel. You’re in the Underworld right now, but if you  _ really _ wanna stretch it, technically you’re in Hell. Though hell isn’t bad, okay?!” Akali boops your nose accusingly. “Don’t think of hell like its depicted in  _ that _ book. We’re perfectly civilized, as you can see.”

  
  


“Hm… I… see. I do not know… if I can trust you… but I will for now… you had every… opportunity to kill me... “ You cough. 

  
  
  


She looks at you curiously. “You talk weird. Is that how you spoke in the human realm?”

  
  


“Yes… I am always prescribed medicine for my condition… makes me very sleepy…”

  
  


“Heeeh. Humans are so fragile… though I see no reason for your soul to continue to talk like this here. Eh, whatever,” She shrugs, walking slowly. The redhead motions for you to walk with her, and you oblige. 

  
  
  


“I’m gonna need to take you to Shen, he’ll sort you out. He’s sorta the leader of the Fallen, I guess.”

  
  


“Shen…” You think to yourself. Why does that sound-

  
  


Then, your vision goes  _ red.  _

  
  


_ Ravens, almost endless droves of them suddenly appear out of thin air, slowly flying in various, random directions.  _

  
  
  


_ Flashes of a man, serving a once holy figure. Images of a dying brother laying in his arms, his once ethereal white wings dyed a sickly, harrowing gray.  _

  
  


“Shen.” You whisper, eyes glowing a dark red. “He clings to both realms, unable to let go of the very one that cast him out. One requires his assistance in a time of great need. One wishes his redemption. He wonders, deep inside his own thoughts… how long can one soul walk among two worlds, before they both bury him twice over?”

  
  


The ravens are gone.

  
  


Akali is staring right at you, eyes widened in shock. “You… are  _ a vessel? _ Here? In purgatory? No, that can’t be right…”

  
  


She shakes her head to clear any rampant thoughts. “No, I cannot dwell on this any longer. You  _ must _ meet Shen,  _ now. _ ”

  
  


With a sigh, Akali moves forward once again, leaving you to your own thoughts. For some odd reason, you aren’t exactly surprised by anything. Perhaps your emotions are still dulled from being in Purgatory for so long. 

  
  


...The fact that you’re saying all these things as if they were normal baffles you, albeit slightly. 

  
  


Those ravens. They appeared in your visions, about that man, Shen. You knew next to nothing about him, and yet you now know his darkest secret. Perhaps they are connected?

  
  


You close your eyes, warding off any further stray thoughts. Your companion, Akali is right. Perhaps Shen will have the answers you seek. But how are you triggering these ‘episodes’ of yours? Maybe you’ll need to channel that energy somehow.

  
  


But for now, you’ll need to meet Shen.

  
  
  


** _~ REQUIEM ~_ **

  
  
  


The Kinkou Order, or another faction within the underworld, is actually quite civilized, much to your slight surprise. Various other people you assume are agents are lounging around the lobby area, waiting for whatever job needs to be done. 

  
  


The interior is quite eastern, surprisingly. You’re not sure  _ why _ this Shen chose to adapt such an aesthetic, but you won’t go against it. It does fit the place well, after all. It also becomes apparent how much of a piece of eyecandy you actually are, to your annoyance. It appears unjudged souls that slip through the seams are incredibly rare. Though, nobody seems to mention one important thing.

  
  
  


“ _ CAW! _ Stop ignoring me, you little human brat!” The raven on your shoulder croaks out, voice clearly agitated.

  
  


Yeah,  _ that _ is a thing. Ever since you were plagued by that red, hazy vision, this raven who calls itself Beatrice has always been on your shoulder. You tried to shoo it away, but it just pecked your hand and told you to “fuck off.” Literally.

  
  


Nobody else, including Akali seem to notice this, which leaves you to bear the weight of this insufferable bird by your lonesome.

  
  


“CAW! I am not a mere  _ bird, _ I am Beatrice! The Mistress of Secrets herself!”

  
  


_ Yeah, I’m speaking in my head now. I’m not gonna talk to myself like some looney. _

  
  


_ “CAW! CAW! _ Whatever, as they say, ‘floats your boat’, human. It would be wise of you to meet with Shen, he’s one of the few demons of the underworld with a lick of sense on their blackened wings. Do try to be polite, CAW!”

  
  


_ ...Sure. _

  
  
  


Internal dialogue concluded, the Raven disappears in a plume of black mist once more.  _ She _ appears to like to pop in and out whenever she pleases, much to your worry. You ARE in the underworld, and you’d like to assume Demons aren’t exactly the most trustworthy in the world.

  
  


...And yet, you still followed Akali, without a second thought. Man, what is wrong with you?

  
  


After some time, you finally make it to what you assume is Shen’s location, complete with a big, wooden door plastered with an intricate logo, with a bright orange and yellow emblem etched into the wood. It reminds you of something… but you can’t really put your finger on it.

  
  


Akali sighs, stretching her wings. “Well, here we are. I’ll be honest kid, your aura? It scares me. Considering you’re a stray soul that  _ somehow _ found its way into Purgatory, that only makes you more suspicious. Shen is a bit of an uptight guy, but he means well. If he seems accusatory towards you, just be polite, okay?”

  
  


“I… understand…” You whisper, bowing in respect. “Thank you for taking... me all this way. I understand I am… a problem…” 

  
  
  
  


“No problem, kiddo.” She walks back, waving behind her.

  
  


With that, you finally enter the room. It’s actually quite quaint, small enough for just a single person. Several eastern decorations litter the walls, traditional wallscrolls of the iconic Kanagawa tsunami with them. All in all, this place is  _ really _ Japanese. In the center, a masked man with two swords strapped to his back is meditating. Completely still…

  
  
  


“So, you are the child  _ she _ watched over.”

  
  


You step back in shock, noticing a bright flash of purple energy, as the once still man stands in front of you. It’s only now that you realize how  _ tall _ this guy is. He’s easily above 6 feet, and towers over you menacingly. It takes all of your willpower to not divert your eyes, but you somehow manage. With a nervous gulp, you steel your resolve and stare right back. You do this… but you don’t really know what to  _ say _ .

  
  


“I understand you must be confused. I applaud your ability to face the uncertain future- something most demons of my caliber fail to understand. Tell me… what do you remember of a certain blonde haired woman with fox ears?”

  
  


No… it can’t be. It has to be a coincidence, right?

  
  


“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
  


“Oh? So your fragmented memories of a woman who looked after you while nobody else did simply doesn’t exist?”

  
  


“She has to be… fake… can’t be real.”

  
  


He tilts his head inquisitively. “And what makes you think that?”

  
  


“Can’t… remember her. Everytime I try… head hurts, to the point where... I don’t want to think about her anymore.”

  
  


“Ah, an unforseen aftereffect. You might want to take a deep breath.” 

  
  


Before you can question further, Shen takes a hold of your head, channeling some sort of energy directly into your head. It hurts quite a bit, but not enough to make you scream out in pain. It doesn’t take long for the dam to break, however.

  
  


It all comes flooding  _ back _ .

  
  


_ “Heh. Humans are so cute. My name is Ahri… and I’m gonna play with you for a bit.” _

  
  


_ “You haven’t even SEEN the Ocean? Yeesh, let’s fix that, shall we?” _

  
  


_ “I… never realized how warm humans are… do you mind if we stay like this for a while longer?” _

  
  
  


You collapse to your knees, breath heaving as each breath makes you feel as if your lungs are on the verge of collapse. But you know. You  _ know _ those moments with her weren’t fake.  _ She _ is real. She wasn’t some desperate attempt from your mind to appease your loneliness. 

  
  
  


“Why… why do I remember her now? What did you… do to me?”

  
  
  


“Demons landing into the mortal realm is… an experience. As soon as we are forced to leave your world, magic works overtime to reverse anything that could leave behind a trace of them, as you know quite well. We cannot risk knowledge of our existence becoming more than rumors in your world. Didn’t it feel odd how bright those memories were? They were simply too detailed and vivid to be a mere illusion, child.” He mutters, holding a hand out to help you out, which you take gratefully. 

  
  


“And now here you are. Your wandering soul caught in purgatory, and becoming a vessel with that. Also, you can come out Beatrice. I’m not a fool.”

  
  


“CAW!”

  
  


“GAH!” You cry out, flinching backwards as that familiar black mist appears on your shoulder again. 

  
  


“HUMAN! You have made it to Shen! I congratulate you on following orders, CAW!”

  
  


“Beatrice…” Shen sighs, rubbing his forehead. “Why are you here?”

  
  


“CAW! I require your assistance with my Vessel! Y/N, introduce yourself this instant!”

  
  


Huh? Oh right!

  
  


You bow deeply, though it somewhat hurts your back. “My name is Y/N. Nice… to meet you…” 

  
  


“I already know, Ahri has told me… extensive information.”

  
  


“CAW! I request that Ahri reunite with Y/N once more,  _ CAW!” _

  
  


Wow, that last caw was actually really loud, your ears are ringing. 

  
  


Shen looks away… remorsefully. “I… regret to say that it may be quite difficult for that to come to fruition.”

  
  


“CAW! Why not?!” 

  
  


“You must understand, her relationship with Y/N was extremely surprising to all of my agents. It’s very, very rare that a demon of her caliber fall all over again for a mere human, but it isn’t unheard of.”

  
  


Your face contorts in concern. “...Fall? What does that mean?”

  
  


“We are all fallen angels, angels who were thrown out from heaven after we’ve sinned. We tread on both light and darkness, unwilling to shed each side, for they are a part of our souls. Ahri is… a wildcard. She’s spontaneous, wild. Uncontrollable to most except for me, her boss. Her trip to the mortal realm wasn’t even of her choosing; I had to throw her in there in order to get out quota for this month done.”

  
  
  


“So… that’s why… she found me. But… what is it do you all do?”

  
  


“CAW! I’d like to speak! Shen is the head of the Kinkou Order, who deals with the defense of the Underworld’s borders! This includes the human realm boundary!

  
  


You can’t really see it under his mask, but you are 100% sure he just rolled his eyes. “Yes yes, but we may discuss that another time. As I was saying earlier, Ahri was quite heartbroken after she was forcibly transported back to the Underworld. Her magic simply couldn’t tether her soul back to the mortal realm long enough; should she have stayed any longer, her soul would’ve crumbled like paper. When she recalled back to the Underworld, she was already half dead.”

  
  


You lower your head in guilt. Ahri really stayed that long… just for you? Just so she could be with you for as long as she could?

  
  


“Where… is she…?” 

  
  


“She is… inactive at the moment. I believe I should not say anymore, your reunion has been put off long enough.” He stands, brushing his pants. “Take my hand, child. I will take you to where she dwells… but I warn you. She is not emotionally stable. Leaving you quite almost destroyed her mentally. Remember; once a demon leaves, they are unable to come back for a very, very long time. Due to your frail condition and sickness, her greatest regret was leaving you to die alone. What she- no,  _ all _ of us did not forsee, is your soul awakening within the depths of purgatory.”

  
  


His eyes close. “Plus, I’d like my best agent back.” Shen smirks- or what you  _ hope _ he did under his mask. “Good luck, child. Please, do your best to set her heart at ease. She may be a bit… wild, but her heart is in the right place.”

  
  


He winks.

  
  


“Enjoy yourself.”

  
  


Before you can reply, a bright purple aura surrounds you, much like Akali’s before your vision goes white once more, your body dropping onto… something. It looks like a large cave, with large… uh… pointy, rock thingies sprouting from the ceiling and floor. The rocky terrain underneath you is a bit damp. It seems a slight stream flows through here, along with the crashing sounds of what  _ sounds _ like a waterfall. Along with the pointy rock things that protrude from the ground, clear crystals extend from the ground and ceiling as well, which is what you assume the only thing giving off any sort of light in here. Without any of these crystals, you’d be stuck in darkness.

  
  


“CAW!”

  
  


“GAH!” You cry out once more as Beatrice forms upon your shoulder. She takes an inquisitive scan around the cave, before going deathly still.

  
  


“She is here.” Beatrice whispers, almost cryptically as she… nuzzles your cheek?

  
  


“Darling. Be brave. You are  _ my _ vessel. Do not fear. She needs you…. And you need her. My power is yours, and yours is mine.”

  
  


With a final trail-off of her voice, she disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving you stunned as you wave your hand where she usually perches herself. Power? That red hazy raven thing? You try and take a breath, feeling a power well in your body that slowly grows higher and higher. As soon as you open your eyes, your world is dyed a crimson red, your vision growing increasingly more blurry. Ravens flock around you, almost as if they await your orders.

  
  


If you’re remembering this correctly, you could… siphon the thoughts and secrets of others? That’s a bit… invasive. But… Beatrice is trusting you to do the right thing here. Normally, you’d be pretty distrusting of some random talking bird you just met. But she’s only helped you throughout your little journey.

  
  
  


Pit, pat. Your feet slowly pat against the wet terrain, your footsteps slowly echoing through the hollow cavern. It’s a bit unsettling, but you have to go through it. If it means seeing her, you’ll go through the deepest paths of hell itself.

  
  


After several minutes of following the path, you see it.

  
  


Or more specifically,  _ her. _

  
  
  


She sits in solitude, back against the wall as she leans her arm on her knee, her long, platinum blonde hair partially covering her eyes. She seems to be shaking, albeit not enough to alert you. Several bottles of alcohol litter the floor, some still half full and continuing to slowly leak down the same water trail behind you. A crashing waterfall is to her right, but you say crashing loosely. It’s more of a gentle fall, almost impossibly so. 

  
  


You take another deep breath. If there’s any time to use it… now would be the best.

  
  
  


_ Kraaaaaaaah… _

  
  
  


A black raven surrounds her, before exploding in a plume of black smoke. 

  
  


Then…

  
  
  


You  _ know. _

  
  
  


“...Ahri. She tenderly held his hand as she faded away, tears flowing from her red eyes as she willed herself to stay. Her only true wish, was to stay with him forever.”

  
  


Her head peeks up. Her hair drapes to the side, and you can see her crimson eyes narrow in shock.

  
  


“N-No. Impossible… the visions again. No no no… no! NO! STOP IT! GO AWAY!” She screeches, slowly getting to her feet and bearing her fangs. Woah! 

  
  


In the blink of an eye, she lurches forward and swipes you with her claws, her long, elongated black wings unfurled in an instant. Her eyes are frenzied, almost like a mad beast as she desperately tries to cling to whatever sanity she can. Your frail physique can’t handle this!

  
  


“A-Ahri! Please stop!” You cry out, choking on air as she finally manages to grasp your throat, slamming you to the ground. 

  
  


“DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU AREN’T REAL! YOU AREN’T!” Ahri screams hollowly, her grip getting tighter and tighter. “Please… let these nightmares stop! PLEASE!” 

  
  
  


With a shaky hand, you slowly reach up and cup her face.

  
  


“...please… stop… it’s me…” You croak out, your hand slowly faltering back down with a limp. “I love you… please stop…”

  
  


It’s almost impossible to breath now. There’s no more oxygen left in your lungs… you’re in the underworld, and you’re going to die as a soul from asphyxiation. The cynical side of you cackles at this odd turn of events. 

Wait a second. Is that… Beatrice?

  
  
  


“...Eh?” Ahri mutters, her eyes widening. “Y-Y/N?” 

  
  


A plume of black smoke rises from Ahri’s head.

  
  
  


It’s only now you feel the tears dropping onto your face.

  
  
  


“Hi.” You stutter out, consciousness slowly fading. “I’m… so glad… you’re okay, Ahri.” You smile sheepishly. “Kept you… waiting… huh?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at @artoriaswritess


	3. Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say, but it IS a short chapter. Hope you all enjoyed anyways, I'm on a time constraint, sadly...

“You’re… you’re here! But why?! And why is  _ Beatrice _ with you?!” Ahri screams, tugging you on the collar of your now tattered shirt. “I didn’t want you to see me like this…”

  
  


You say nothing, opting to simply close your eyes and melt into her chest. That familiar warmth that threatens to make you fall asleep right this instant. How many pleasant afternoons were spent simply snoozing the hot summer days away with your head comfortably rested on her lap? 

  
  


“Ah…” Ahri mutters, arms frozen beside her.

  
  


“Feels… just like… I remembered…” You smile, nuzzling further. “Warm. So, so warm…”

  
  


Beatrice pops into existence with a plume of black smoke and feathers. “CAW! Finally! You, demon!”

  
  


“Wha? Me?”

  
  


“No, the other idiotic demon with nine tails! Of course you! I recommend you do not leave Y/N out of your sight! CAWWWWWW!”

  
  


“W-What? Hey wai-” She’s cut off with yet another explosion of black smoke, leaving you and Ahri alone in the cave. With trembling arms, she finally wraps her arms around you… and in that moment, it really  _ does _ feel like you’re back home.

  
  


Home. Where Ahri is, will  _ always _ be home to you.

  
  
  


With a deep sigh, Ahri stands up, leaving you whimpering as you try and snuggle closer into her skin. She smells a bit odd, but you don’t care in the slightest, only savoring this sweet moment for as long as you can.

  
  


You feel her shake your shoulders in attempt to rouse you from your stupor. 

  
  


“Hey… sweetie, we can’t stay here, okay? It’s not safe for unmarked souls. C’mon, we can head back to Shen’s and play it by ear over there.” She whispers, gently patting your head. She ruffles it just like she always did. “We can talk more over there. I promise.”

  
  


“...Mmm. Are you… able to teleport us there?”

  
  


“Yes. I’ve gathered enough demonic essence to sustain myself for quite a while. After I… was forced to leave, I had to come here in order to repair my fractured soul, after I stayed too long in the mortal realm.”

  
  


Your hug tightens. “To be… with me?”

  
  


You feel Ahri’s arms wrap around you, much tighter this time. 

  
  
  


** _~ LATER ~_ **

  
  


Shen acknowledges the teleportation circle with a raised eyebrow, before his eyes widen at the sudden appearance of Ahri with you behind her, holding her hand tightly. You wobble for a bit, legs threatening to give out from under you. Teleporting sucks.

  
  
  


“Ahri. You are back…” His gaze turns towards you. “And I must assume you were successful with your task?”

  
  


You give a simple nod, still meekly hiding behind Ahri’s back. Your guardian turns towards Shen, nodding in greeting. “Shen. Been a long time, crusty bastard. Shocking that you’re not fossilizing yet.”

  
  


Shen sighs, shaking his head. “And here I thought you’d be more… passive upon your return. No matter. Do what you must with Y/N, but understand that your duties have piled up quite a bit since your self-imposed exile. Riven, Katarina, and Akali are still awaiting your orders, if you must know.”

  
  


“Ah… those three. Are they safe?”

  
  


“For the mean time, yes. They’ve been undergoing various tasks I have instructed them to do, but they are still in need of your leadership.” He looks towards you. “But enough rambling. You two are in need of a dire talk. Your quarters is freshly cleaned, a far cry from your pigsty of a room.”

  
  


Upon finishing his sentence, he disappears within a cloud of violet energy that resonates within the room for a couple seconds, before dissipating completely. You hear Ahri sigh, leading you towards down the hallway. 

  
  


You make your way down the hallway, before finally coming back down into the grand entrance from before. Compared to when you were dropped off here by Akali, it’s much more bustling than before. Demons of all shapes and sizes, but still humanoid, are walking around with vigor present in their work. Some carry around wanted bounty posters, some are cleaning, some are polishing their weapons. The one thing they all do collectively, is point their gazes towards the two of you.

  
  


Ahri however, looks completely used to this dilemma. Shen did say she was some high ranking demon, or something. His best agent, right? 

  
  


You hear the scattered whispers, all of them about either Ahri or you. 

  
  
  


_ “You’re telling me Ahri’s back? Since when? ...but who the hells the kid?” _

  
  


_ “That kid… he smells different. Human, but… not at the same time.” _

  
  


_ “Gods… look at her. She still looks as menacing as ever. Brings so many damn shivers down my spine.” _

  
  


You tilt your head at that, and find that Ahri is actually quite pretty. Compared to her usual warm visage she shows you, the Ahri you see right now is much more stoic and cold. Almost predatory like as she scans the room for any potential threats. She makes the way to the receptionist's desk.

  
  


The poor clerk at the desk looks absolutely terrified, her small fairy like wings quivering behind her. She has her platinum white hair tied into a bun behind her. Ahri glances at the bell situated on the desk, before slamming her fist down onto the mahogany desk. 

  
  
  


_ CRRRACK! _

  
  


With a thundering crack, the desk nearly splits in two. Ahri’s impassive eyes stare directly into the white-haired womans. 

  
  


“Keys.”

  
  


The receptionist stutters. “W-Wha-”

  
  


“My. Keys.”

  
  


“A-AH! RIGHT!” She stutters, reaching behind her with shaking hands. She pulls out a set of door keys from the shelf behind her, handing it towards Ahri nervously. It’s at this point where you sigh loudly and poke her back, feeling Ahri freeze in front of you.

  
  


“Ahri…” You mutter. “There’s no need to be so mean and scary… okay?”

  
  


“Ah.” The foxy demon blinks, all previous aggression now completely gone. “W-Was I being too much, sweetie?”

  
  


You nod. “Mm.”

  
  


“Ah… sorry, sorry. Did I scare you? I didn’t mean to.” She pats your head dilligently, turning towards you and pressing your face into her stomach. “It’s okay, I won’t do that anymore.”

  
  


“Mm. Promise?”

  
  


“Promise.” She whispers, kneeling down and giving you a kiss on the forehead. Eventually she takes her keys and a hold of your hand once more, leading you away from the lobby room. You try and tune out some of the deafening, awe struck silence.

  
  


You take a look around the room, and all of them are staring at you as if you were some sort of alien species somehow caught in the depths of hell. It’s a bit jarring…

  
  


Ahri takes a notice of this, her black sclera tinted eyes narrowing in suspicion. Her eyes begin to twitch, before scanning the room around her once more. 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry… are you all  _ looking _ at something?” She growls, her entire body exuding bright cyan energy from the very depths of her soul. “Because it  _ loo _ ** _ks LiKe YoU ALL ArE StARING At WhAT is NoT Y O U R S.”_ **

  
  


Her demonic altered voice manages to send a chill down  _ your _ spine, but you know she’s just being a big dummy as per usual. You take a hold of her ear from your tippy toes, painfully pulling her towards you, away from the lobby room.

  
  


“O-Oooooow! Sweetie, stoooop! Ouch ouch-”

  
  


“Don’t… sweetie… me. You’re being a meanie. Stop… being a meanie.” You yawn, rubbing your eyes with your spare hand. “Tell me where… your room is.”

  
  


“W-Will you  _ please _ let go then?!”

  
  


“Are you gonna stop being mean?”

  
  


“B-But… I need to set an example!”

  
  


“By being a jerk…? Their curiosity gets the best of them. I am… an unknown factor. I at least… expected this much.”

  
  


She winces, rubbing her sore ear as you pull away. The entire lobby is silent once more, with all eyes focused on you. You pay no attention to this, stuck in your own little world as you talk with Ahri.

  
  


“Mmmm… fine! Can we just take a nap then?”

  
  


“You are asking me… if I want to take a nap? Did all that time away mess up your… memory?” You yawn once more.

  
  


“Then the time is now, little one! Away we go!” She shouts, picking you up bridal style and darting down the hallway. You don’t even bat an eye, too sleepy as per usual to comprehend most things. 

  
  
  


Katarina and Akali, hidden within the back of the lobby stare at the now empty hallway, blinking in confusion. They turn towards eachother.

  
  


“What… the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me at @artoriaswritess


End file.
